


The Devil and the Angel

by ReesieReads



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (only subtle hints tho), (sorta) - Freeform, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dewey Duck-centric, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Imaginary Friends, Parent Donald Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Dewey had always been an imaginative kid.He’d always had an interest in art, from drawing to music to acting. While his Uncle Donald worked, Dewey would entertain himself with creating long stories in his head (he’d tried playing with the babysitter once, but she hadn’t been very good at it). Creating just made him happy, and it just felt like another limb, another part that made up Dewey.So it wasn’t very surprising when he ended up with two imaginary friends.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	The Devil and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodaschemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodaschemes/gifts), [Ouh_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouh_boy/gifts).



> This is based off my friend Noya’s art (which is from my friend Kat’s prompt). I don’t know if it makes much sense, but I’m sleep deprived and I like the premise so here. If you like it enough maybe I’ll countinue it at some point.

Dewey had always been an imaginative kid.

He’d always had an interest in art, from drawing to music to acting. While his Uncle Donald worked, Dewey would entertain himself with creating long stories in his head (he’d tried playing with the babysitter once, but she hadn’t been very good at it). Creating just made him  _ happy,  _ and it just felt like another limb, another part that made up  _ Dewey. _

So it wasn’t very surprising when he ended up with two imaginary friends.

It had happened after his babysitter had let him watch a movie on her laptop, and there was a skit with the main character talking to a tiny devil and angel on his shoulders. Dewey had found it hilarious at the time, and sat wondering about what it would be like to have his  _ own  _ shoulder devil and angel long after the babysitter had gone home.

That’s when Huey and Louie showed up.

Huey was his shoulder angel, a moral figure who “went by the book” and insisted Dewey follow the rules. He wore a simple red polo and cap, but that couldn’t hide his fairly obvious supernatural elements. Large white angel wings, a golden halo, and a glowing white aura were difficult to hide after all.

Louie on the other hand, was Dewey’s shoulder  _ devil.  _ He was mischievous and cunning, always coming up with elaborate schemes on how to break the rules or get away with things. Dewey had found him to be a masterful liar as well, much to Huey’s horror. The shoulder devil was much more relaxed compared to his angel companion, donning a simple green hoodie, red devil horns, wings, and tail, and having a searing purple aura.

The first time Dewey had fully interacted with them he had been five, studying the single chocolate bar his babysitter had left on the kitchen counter. The woman had fallen asleep awhile ago, leaving Dewey to his own devices, and had made the grave mistake of leaving sugar out for the taking.

“Eat it,” came a sly voice in his right ear, causing Dewey to jump as he swiveled around to see a tiny duck with devil horns sitting on his shoulder. “You know she won’t notice, the lady’s too out of it to even watch you properly!”

“No!” Cried another voice, on his left this time, and Dewey couldn’t even bring himself to be surprised at the angry angel Duck standing on his shoulder with crossed arms. “Stealing is wrong! Besides, your Uncle Donald will be  _ furious  _ if he finds out you stole from the babysitter.”

“Then just bring up the fact that she never watches you properly,” Louie (Dewey didn’t know how he knew they’re names already, a fun part of imaginary friends he guessed) said with a shrug, “he’ll be too mad to even care about the chocolate. You really need a new babysitter anyway, so it’s a win, win!”

“You know your Uncle can’t afford another sitter though…” Huey pointed out, though he seemed far more reluctant now, “you don’t want to stress him out anymore, do you?”

Dewey didn’t eat the chocolate bar.

-

The next time his two new friends showed up, Dewey was at school. His Uncle had just dropped him off for his first day of Kindergarten and he was  _ petrified.  _ He’d never really left the houseboat before, at least not for anything as important as this, and as much as Dewey wanted new friends he found himself nervous without the familiar comfort of being out on the water.

“You're going to be fine!” Huey assured him, appearing on his shoulder with a reassuring smile. It seemed protective almost, like Uncle Donald’s grin always seemed to be. “Just follow what the teacher says, and participate! I’m sure everyone will like you in no time.”

“Oh, they’ll like you,” Louie drawled out, appearing on Dewey’s right shoulder with a roll of his eyes, “but not if you're a goody two-shoes. You need to scope out the place, see how everyone here works.”

“Your  _ studies  _ come first!-“

“No way, he needs to-“

Dewey blocked them out though, feeling slightly more reassured thanks to his friends promising words. He would be fine! Uncle Donald had said the same thing before he’d left, and Dewey was determined to believe it. He was a fun person (Uncle Donald said so all the time, though he always had this sad look in his eyes when he did) and people had to like him if he was fun!

Right?

-

His relationship with Huey and Louie only seemed to grow closer after that. With his Uncle always busy, his babysitter still as incompetent as ever, and the kids being weirded out because he “talked to himself,” Dewey found comfort in his two imaginary friends. 

Huey was protective, and seemed to like playing a sort of ‘big brother’ role to both Dewey  _ and  _ Louie. He was always reminding them to take care of themselves or correcting them when they said something wrong. Huey was  _ smart,  _ that was one of the first things Dewey had realized, and the way he listed off little facts always seemed to amaze him just as much as it bored him.

Louie was protective too, though in a far less moral way then Huey was. He always had a lie in store for when Dewey needed it, or a way to get him out of trouble. He was always the one to notice the little things too, like when his Uncle hadn’t slept in a couple of days or when Dewey had skipped a question on his schoolwork by accident. They may have been small, but Dewey always appreciated the little actions anyways.

Instead of creating stories by himself now, Dewey bounced ideas between his two shoulder friends. It always resulted in far more interesting tales then the typical ‘hero saves the day!’ that Dewey was so used to. Huey would provide incredibly detailed settings, describing forests and rivers and all sorts of little things. Louie on the other hand preferred to play with the characters, giving them more depth and making most of them ‘morally ambiguous’ as Huey called it.

The two were always there when Dewey was upset as well, doing they’re best to offer advice and cheer him up. It didn’t always work (especially when it involved his Uncle), but Dewey appreciated the help for what it was.

Eventually, Huey and Louie were  _ always  _ around, always talking and bantering on Dewey’s shoulders, always providing their input. Dewey never failed to respond to them, happy to just be part of the conversation.

He never understood the odd looks always thrown in his direction.

-

As he grew older, so did Huey and Louie. They stayed right they’re beside him through  _ years  _ of boring school work and dull nights basically alone on the houseboat. Dewey had grown used to the judgment over time, and soon enough people’s comments about how he’d “grow out of it” or how “something was off mentally” stopped bothering him (or at least, he pretended they did. Dewey didn’t think he’d ever  _ not  _ be hurt when someone called him crazy).

When he was ten, things got  _ really  _ interesting.

Louie had convinced Dewey that hotwiring the boat to go to Cape Suzette would be a good idea (“it’s just for a bit Hue! It’s not going to kill him.” “If he messes with the wiring it  _ could!”).  _ Unfortunately, Uncle Donald had caught him and practically thrown him into the car, looking even more tired than he usually did as he pulled up to a large iron gate.

Louie, at least, had been excited about Scrooge.

“A millionaire!” The tiny devil exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement. “Do you know what this  _ means?” _

“Getting locked in a room with a bag of marbles?” Huey asked, watching Dewey smack the door handle with the stupid bag of marbles warily.

“No! Well- maybe, but that’s not the point! If you're related to Scrooge then that means you're basically as good as  _ rich!” _

“Scrooge doesn’t seem keen on sharing,” Huey pointed out, “plus, if you're related to the  _ richest Duck in the world,  _ then why did your Uncle have to spend  _ years  _ working himself into the ground just to get by?”

Dewey paused at this, eyes trailing down to the ragged bag filled with marbles in his hand. Scrooge  _ had  _ seemed pretty hostile to him ever sense he’d come here, and Dewey had  _ seen  _ the anger between his Uncle and the older duck out on the driveway. Something had clearly happened there,  _ something  _ that had led to his Uncle Donald raising him out of an old houseboat with little to no money, and Dewey needed to find out what it was.

“Mystery hunt?” Louie asked, sharing a glance with Huey.

“Mystery hunt,” Dewey confirmed.

He swung the marble bag again, the door handle snapped.


End file.
